


Shower

by basedtwiggy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedtwiggy/pseuds/basedtwiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short PWP one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user neoshadownight

Ishimaru kissed down Mondo's chest and stomach, stopping to undo his belt buckle and tug his pants down just past his knees. Mondo's boxers were already tented, making Ishimaru giggle lightly. Mondo lifted his hips to help Ishimaru pull down his boxers. Ishimaru wrapped one hand around Mondo's shaft and the used the other to massage his balls.

Ishimaru tentatively licked the head before sliding his tongue down Mondo's length. After a moment, he began getting more comfortable. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly before lowering his head completely, making Mondo moan. Ishimaru sucked and slurped a little harder on his cock this time, earning another response. Mondo laced his fingers in Ishimaru's hair to hold his head still while he slid in and out of his mouth.

After Ishimaru realized Mondo was getting close he stopped, deciding he had to have Mondo inside of him. Ishimaru bent over the bed while Mondo began preparing his ass. Ishimaru was ready to burst, he wasn't totally sure he could handle Mondo's thick cock yet but he was sure he couldn't wait another second for it either. Ishimaru reached around to grip Mondo's hips and guide them confidently.

Quiet moans of both pain and pleasure slipped out from Ishimaru's mouth. Mondo intended on slowing down to give the smaller man time to adjust, but Ishimaru demanded Mondo slam into him harder. Ishimaru grabbed the covers and unsuccessfully tried to keep quiet. Mondo picked up the pace, his balls slapping Ishimaru's ass with each thrust. Mondo grabbed Ishimaru's cock and began stroking it quickly.

Ishimaru requested they switch positions, to which Mondo obliged. Ishimaru pushed Mondo down and crawled on top of him, sliding down on his cock. After briefly pausing, Ishimaru began bouncing up and down, earning moans from Mondo. Ishimaru grabbed Mondo's chest for support, slamming himself onto his cock repeatedly. Mondo's hand found its way back to Ishimaru's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Ishimaru felt his orgasm coming, and he sped up his pace as much as possible. A loud groan came from Mondo as both men came at once. After a few minutes laying in a sweaty pile, Mondo pulled out and Ishimaru crawled off. Mondo had Ishimaru's cum all over his belly, he invited Ishimaru to help him clean it off in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back and rewrite this at some point, as I'm not totally satisfied with it.


End file.
